Move Along
by Misfit-Hybrid
Summary: Casey, Lisa, and Andrew are three best friends off to boarding school. They enroll in Band and get a rude awakening on how compeitive it really is. Casey finds herself drawn to the boy she's known forever, and Lisa finds her own special friend.
1. Bricks and Bad Driving

"IT WON'T CLOSE!" My friend Lisa was jumping on her suitcase, trying to close it. I put down a couple of shirts, walked over and pushed her. She fell back onto the suitcase with a THUD! "Meanie Casey!" I zipped the suitcase. "Ooh…"

"Yes, be amused." I said, throwing a couple of shirts into a bag. This year Lisa and I were going to a boarding school because we are "special". Whatever, they have one of the best bands in the area. I threw one of my black duffel bags out the window, which held all my CDs, in bubble wrap.

"OW!" I heard it thud and I walked to the window. My friend Andrew was standing outside the window rubbing his head. "What do you have in there? BRICKS?"

"No…the first half of my CD case!" I said, grabbing the other one. "Want the other one?" I asked, grinning. He shrugged.

"Whatever. Send it down." I threw it down and he caught it, but fell over into the grass. Lisa laughed. "Oh, that was smooth."

"You know what…"

"Andrew! Stop yelling at Lisa and get up here!" He shrugged and opened the door, thumping up the stairs. He walked behind Lisa and held his arms out, ready to scare her.

"I heard you comin'." She said without even looking up. He threw his arms up and walked to where our pile of bags is.

"You seriously think this is gonna fit in my car?" He asked, looking at it. Lisa and I laughed and took away roughly half the suitcases. "I hate you guys."

"We love you too Andrew." Lisa said, hugging him. He gave her a puzzled face. She walked downstairs carrying her baritone saxophone. I picked up my tenor saxophone and guitar. Lisa's bass was there already, so "Andrew wouldn't touch it." He responded by throwing something at her.

"I swear the two of you fight like an old couple."

"You callin' me old? May I remind you WHO has the license and WHO is driving all of us there? Screw you guys, I'm leaving you here." His face clearly told that he was joking as he shoved a bag in the back. Unfortunately, Lisa had not gotten it yet…

"Then why are you putting our bags in there?" Andrew rolled his eyes and hit his head on his car.

"Lisa…joke…funny. Ha ha."

"OHH! I GET IT NOW!"

"And why are you going to Quest Academy?" Andrew asked, laughing. I looked at him and smirked.

"I've been wondering the same thing about you." He jumped back.

"OH! BUH-ZING! Casey just TORCHED my ass!" He said, getting in the car and starting it. I walked to get in front, and Lisa shook her head.

"Why?"

"Air bags."

"I GOT IT!" We screeched to a stop in the parking lot after Andrew got his foot stuck on the gas. I took a moment and turned to Andrew slowly.

"Were you TRYING to kill us?" He looked at me with a deer-in-the-headlights look.

"Well…it's an added perk." He said quietly. Lisa slapped him in the back of the head with one quick motion.

"BE NICE!" We got out of the car and I looked at the campus. It was teeming with people with various items. I could see no other band people, though. Andrew dropped my CD bags by my feet.

"I'll carry everything else, BUT NOT THOSE!" I picked them up with ease and walked to our building, Whitebrook Hall. I walked in the lobby and there were girls everywhere. I looked at the room postings. "Dammit!"

"What?" Lisa asked, pulling to a stop next to me.

"We're not in the same room!" I said. "I'm with a girl named…Melody. Cool name though." I said, shrugging. I pulled my bags into my room, 224. Inside was a girl with black hair pinning up Evanescence posters. "Uh…"

"Oh! Are you Casey?" I shrugged.

"Guess so."

"I'm Melody! This is gonna be awesome. But first…one important question."

"What?" I asked.

"Are you an Evanescence fan? Make the right choice…" She said, narrowing her eyes in a deadly way.

"Uh…I like them but I'm not obsessed." True answer right there. She smiled sweetly.

"Good." I walked around and dumped my bags on a bed. The door knocked and I opened it to all my bags. I threw some away and there was Andrew. He held out his hand. I shook it.


	2. Just Some Ketchup

I unpacked a few things when the door was knocked on again. Outside stood a tall brunette girl looking around. "Uh…Carolyn?" Melody asked. The girl turned.

"Oh. Hello!" She said, waving. "I was wondering if you wanna go to the Caf now?" Melody nodded.

"Sure. Give me a second." She walked across the room and pulled the stereo out of the socket. "OW!"

"What?" I asked, suddenly sitting up from fixing the sink and hitting my head on the counter. "Sonofagun!" I said, holding my head as I walked out to the main room. "Hey, I'm Casey."

"I'm Carolyn! Nice to meet you!" She shook my hand. "So, band practice starts tomorrow."

"You're in the band?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'm a clarinet!" I sighed. "What? Am I a bad thing?" She asked, looking a bit puzzled and sad.

"No, no. I played that thing for six years. Hated every minute of it."

"Oh…I'm sorry." I laughed.

"Let's go, eh?"

On the way there, we met up with Lisa, who was completely lost. She was looking around while glancing at a map. A brunette boy walked over to her and watched her for a minute. "Are you lost?"

"Yeah, she is. It's not an uncommon face." I said, flipping the map on the right side. She looked at it, puzzled and then got it.

"OOH!" I slapped myself.

"Melody, Carolyn, this is Lisa." The boy was still standing there. "I guess we should include you."

"Yeah, I got all your names. I'm Anthony." We all shook hands and stood there for roughly ten minutes.

"What were we doing again?"

"Uh…."

"We were going to the Caf!" Melody cried out, excited she remembered. I clapped about five times, very slowly. **"I'M COOL!"**

We got to the Caf and there were many people, so we got our trays and went in line. "What are Bosco Sticks?" I asked, looking at them curiously.

"You know, I don't know." Melody said,

"LET'S GET 'EM!" Carolyn said. We did and sat at a table with the five of us, acting as cool as we are. Andrew walked over.

"Hey guys." He said. "I finished unpacking, because I don't carry seven million tons of CDs everywhere."

"HEY! DON'T TALK ABOUT MY CHILDREN THAT WAY!" I said, exploding at him. He jumped back a little bit.

"Whoa…someone's favorite time of the month is here." I glared at him as everyone laughed. "No, seriously." I slapped him. We found out we are all in Band. Melody is a flute, Carolyn…well, we went over this already, Anthony was ANOTHER tenor sax, so I won't be alone and shunned from all the others. Andrew and Lisa are baritone saxophones. It's strange, they never intended it, but they play the same instruments, as they both play bass as well. We were talking when a group walked over. A hand slammed on the table and we jumped.

"Can we help you?" Anthony asked, keeping his cool.

"Word on the street is that you're the newbies in band." I looked at the others. "Small school. New travels fast."

"Thanks for answering my question." Andrew said, eating a fry. The hand slammed on the table. "Will you stop with the hand please?" The person slapped his chest in a challenge. Andrew got up.

"COME ON!" He said. The other person shoved him, and he shoved back. Andrew had a look in his eyes that spelt one thing, determination. The other boy took a swing, nailing him in the jaw. Andrew fell back onto the table, sending it, and us, flying. He got back up but Lisa held his arms behind his back.

"Save it!"

"We just wanted to let you know that even though you guys got in, you're not tough enough to survive even one year." The girl said, turning and walking away. The group followed and the blonde boy who had attacked Andrew pounded his fist against an open palm. I gulped.

"Andrew, are you okay?" Melody asked, and Carolyn and Anthony helped him up. He was bleeding a little bit from the jaw, but otherwise okay.

"I'm fine. Just a little ketchup." He said, wiping the blood off.

"Uh…yeah…" I said. "Come on, we have to get you cleaned up and we have all-fun rehearsal tomorrow."


	3. Oh, You're The ADHD kid

"And tenor saxes over here…" The director said, pointing very vaguely at the row of chairs. Anthony and I looked at each other. "Um…on the end, by the baritones."

"Oh!"

"Now I get it!" I said, tossing a hand up in the air. We sat down and took in the band room. It was a lot smaller than I thought it would be, that's for sure. Take out the drums and you got yourself a closet with chairs. Lisa and Andrew sat on Anthony's other side and poor me was all alone. At the end. Of the second row. I at least had the trombone behind me to talk to. "Hey, what's up?" He smiled.

"I'm Dan. You're a freshman."

"Thanks." I said, getting a not-so-pleased look on my face.

"Oh, no no! Don't get me wrong, I don't hate freshman. They can just be kind of annoying."

"I hate freshman!"

"SHUT UP ANDREW!" Dan looked a bit startled as I turned back to face him. I smiled sweetly.

"Trust me; I've known him FOR-EV-ER." He laughed and shook his head.

"Alright…" The director passed out music but stopped right in front of me and Anthony. He flipped through all the copies of the music and looked back at us. Music. Us. Music. Us.

"Looks like I don't have a tenor sax part." My jaw dropped.

"You're kidding." I said, still dumbfounded.

"No, no. There is a bari part though." I glared at Andrew, who waved his sheet music, taunting me.

"I would rather eat my own foot."

"Wouldn't that hurt?" Dan asked. I glared at him and he got it then. "Oh!"

"You are just like Lisa." Andrew said and she slapped him.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" He smiled impishly.

"Oh, so it's your favorite time of the month too?" She slapped him again. "I said nothing. Nope. Not a thing." The director had been standing there the whole time.

"Boy, am I gonna have some fun this year."

We ended up getting baritone parts, because our only baritone wouldn't be coming for a couple of days due to he was in a car accident on his way to the school from his home in Colorado. We walked out with our music and I looked at Anthony. "Time?" He stared. "Time?"

"Is a measure of…OH! Nine."

"OH SNAP!" We all cried but Anthony.

"Our next class starts in three minutes you buffoon!" Lisa called. "Now let's go running and yelling like we are chickens whose heads just got cut off! Ready…go!" She was the only one.

"And that is the exciting world we will be discovering." The teacher droned on. I looked over to Carolyn.

"Pinch me, I can't stay awake."

"Class ends in, like, two minutes anyway…" RING! "Or thirty seconds is fine too." I got up and shoved my books into my bag and walked out.

"Finally, last class over!"

"But…we have band rehearsal." Carolyn said. I looked at her. "What?"

"Let's go find Melody and Lisa. If I know Lisa trying to get there on time…well, we won't see them for a while."

We found them and walked over to the band room, yet again. We sat down in our respectable places and got our instruments out. "I haven't seen my saxophone in…how many months?" I asked. Anthony turned and looked at me while setting his up.

"You're not the kind who practices endlessly, I can tell."

"What tipped you off?"

" HEYBAND!" Mr Seaman's "call to attention" if you will. We all turned in our seats and the older students called out.

"HEYWHAT?" I looked at Anthony and back at Mr. Seaman.

"Yeah…what they said." I said, looking at the music. The director chuckled.

"You're the ADHD kid, aren't you?" I nodded slightly, unable to look him in the eye. Anthony turned in his chair.

"Wait…you have ADHD?" I nodded.

"New topic…ooh, look at the wall!" I said, pointing to the wall on the opposite side. Anthony looked and I looked down at my shoes. Andrew's gaze caught my attention. His eyes told me all, he understood. But he knew, so he has come to accept it.

"Alright, let's warm up!" The director said, walking to his stand. "One two, one two three four."


	4. Walls and a Softball

After rehearsal, I walked out of the band room as fast as I could. Anthony followed me and placed a hand onto my shoulder. "Yo, are you okay?" I pulled my arm away.

"I'm fine!" I walked into the wall instead of turning. He chuckled and tried holding back his laughter while I took a moment to realize exactly what had just happened. "Wall hurts." I said, rubbing my head.

"You just walked right into it." He agreed and held onto a chair to keep himself from falling over. I rolled my eyes.

"I TOTALLY planned that…" Andrew and Lisa, followed by Carolyn and Melody came out. They stopped and were about to fire a million questions when they saw Anthony's face.

"What are you on?" Andrew asked, looking him into the eye. "Hellooo?"

"She walked into a wall." I was still rubbing my head and I cast a glance at them. They chuckled a bit.

"Ah…Casey…"

"Football games are here again!" Dan announced, walking into Band the next day. "You know, these are one of my favorite parts of Band!" Andrew looked up.

"You mean besides State of the Art?"

"Yeah, what I meant!" Dan said. I took the reed out of my mouth.

"What's State of the Art?" Andrew put his mouthpiece on.

"Didn't I tell you about that?" He asked, looking at me and flipping his brown hair out of his eyes.

"Well…no."

"Yeah I did, that one time." He said, returning to tending to his worn out baritone sax. I looked at him with a puzzled look.

"What time?"

"You know…the time we did something."

"Oh, yeah, because I can TOTALLY pick that out." Andrew looked at me while grabbing his music.

"You can take your sarcasm and…take it elsewhere." He said, struggling with a comeback. I smirked.

"Wow…I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that was the FUNNIEST thing I've ever heard. Good job Andrew…"

"Well, I'm cool. So don't knock it." Dan shook his head when he was sitting down in his chair.

"I don't know…remember that one time during freshman year when you were…" He did not get to finish.

"AH! Didn't we say we'd never speak of that again?"

"Right. Sorry. But that was pretty funny…."

"What was funny? When was Andrew stupid? Besides what I can see?" Dan looked at Andrew and leaned over.

"He…"

"AH!"

During rehearsal, we just went over some of the marching pieces and our halftime show, which was the music from the Pirates of the Caribbean movie. We were let go after about two hours and just wandered the school grounds. We ended up walking to the softball field. "OOH! LET'S PLAY SOFTBALL!" I said, grabbing one of the random bats. Andrew went to pitch and tossed the yellow ball up a couple times.

"I don't know…I don't wanna, you know, strike you out and embarrass you or anything…" He said, looking down sheepishly.

"JUST DO IT!" I said, gripping the bat. He wound up and pitched, very slowly. I let it go and Melody caught it. "COME ON!"

"Alright!" He said, winding up and shooting the ball over the plate. I swung the bat. CRACK! I had made a connection and the ball zipped. I was about halfway to first base when I saw Andrew fall over.

"ANDY!" I said, running to the plate.

"Oh…my…damn….that hurt SO BAD!" I then noticed where I had hit him.

"Hehe…oops." He glared at me.

"Die."

"Get up!" I said, pulling him to his feet.

"Die twice."


	5. Symphonic Band Auditions

"Here is the music for those of you who want to move to the higher class, Symphonic Band." Mr. Seaman said, passing out the music. "Don't feel bad if you don't make it." Anthony and I both looked at the music, then each other.

"You don't think we'll get mad at each other if one of us doesn't make it…right?" Anthony said. I shrugged.

"I wouldn't be."

"Yeah, me neither." On the other hand.

"I'LL SO BEAT YOU, ANDREW!"

"BRING IT LISA! BRING IT!" I slapped my forehead, grabbed both of their heads and clunked them together. "Ow…"

"No fighting! How OLD are you two?" They had to pause. "OH COME ON!"

"Also I have available the music for Jazz Band." Mr. Seaman said, waving it. "See me if you want to audition. It's a hard band to get into, I'm not going to lie." I gulped.

"Great."

"Oh, it's not that bad. I was in it last year. Don't worry about it."

"You're auditioning? Oh God, I'll never make it then!" He laughed.

"I'm auditioning on bari sax. You'll make it." He said, playfully punching my arm. The bell rang and we walked outside.

Friday

"Alright, let's get started!" Classes had just ended and we were all sitting in the Band room for auditions. "But, don't feel bad if you don't make it. It just means you need a little more work."

"No amount of luck or even a miracle can get me in." I said sadly, hanging my head. It was true, I had only been playing saxophone for a year and a half. He began calling names and people walked back. Soon, Andrew was called.

"Wish me luck! Oh wait…I don't need it!"

"You are SO egotistical it's not even funny!" Lisa said. He held up his hands.

"What can I say? I'm a guy. We are how we are!"

"Oh God." I said, shaking my head. About three minutes later he walked in grinning.

"I think I got it…not to brag or anything."

"Then shut up." Lisa said, standing up. "Good luck you guys!"

"Uh…:Lisa?" Carolyn said.

"Huh?"

"YOU'RE the one who's going in for auditions."

"Right…" Lisa walked back and Dan hit his head once on the wall.

"I won't go insane…"

"If you keep hanging out with us you might." Melody said laughing and holding up her flute. She had auditioned, but afterwards we were going downtown to get coffee and stuff.

"Great…"

"Casey Ross!" I stood up.

"Hey!" I turned and looked at Anthony. He gave me a serious face. "You've got this." I smiled and walked back.

"Hello Casey…I've read you've only played for eighteen months. So I'm interested to hear what you have."

"Well, I'm playing Molly on the Shore." I said, then started playing. It was a piece meant for competition bands and was a Grade 6 ((the highest)) but I didn't care. I love that song. He jotted some notes down as I was playing. Oh shoot! I went flat! I always go sharp! DOES THIS MEAN SOMETHING? When I finished, he nodded.

"Very good. I'll post the results today at 7."

6:54 PM that night

"Why are we here before he even posts it?" Lisa asked, drinking some of her coffee. "Waiting's boring!" Andrew agreed. I sighed and found a tape thingy. I took a piece off and stuck it on his head.

"There." He took it off and it got stuck on his finger. He started trying to get it off and tripped over a chair onto the ground. Not only that, but he was still fighting with the tape. "NOO! NOW IT'S ON MY OTHER FINGER!" Mr. Seaman walked out with a puzzled look on his face.

"Why…never mind. You're here early." He said, then posted the list with the same tape. Andrew stuck his finger on the door and the tape stayed.

"HA! I WIN!" Lisa pushed him to see the list.

"Oh my…Andrew made it." He popped his head from behind the chair.

"What now? HA! I BEAT YOU!!!" Lisa whacked him with a binder. Dan looked at the list.

"I made it too." Carolyn and Melody looked and they both shrugged.

"We didn't…nah well." Carolyn said, shrugging.

"No big deal." Melody said, then stepped back so Anthony and I could look. I looked at the list and scanned for my name. I stopped at the section marked "Tenor Sax"

_**Symphonic**_

_Anthony DeMarcus_

_**Concert**_

_Casey Ross_

I didn't make it. Just like I said. I looked away. "Gosh Casey, I'm so sorry." Anthony said. I smiled at him.

"You deserved it." I sat down and sighed. If I couldn't make Symphonic, how the heck was I ever gonna get in the one band that mattered? Jazz Band.


	6. You Can't Make It

The bell rang and people were hustling and bustling, putting their instruments together. I sighed and went to my place. There was a lot more room now that half the band wasn't there. I sat there and he gave me music. Lisa sat next to me and she was about as happy as could be. She probably had coffee. "Casey…what's wrong?"

"She's scared she's not gonna make Jazz Band?" Timmy, one of the trombones said. I didn't face him. "That's cute."

"Seriously though, if you're down in Concert Band…why bother?" The other trombone, Matt said. I shook my head and opened my eyes wider.

"Hm."

"Alright!" The director called, stepping on a stand. "Let's hear 1a and 1b!" I opened the blue book and went to the page. Seriously…this was half notes…"Double the value." Never mind…whole notes…I played them with ease. Is this how it was gonna be from now on? After finishing the warm up, we tuned. I went sharp, but I always do so I wasn't very concerned, just adjusted the mouthpiece. He passed out the music and I looked at it. What? All quarter notes? This can't be happening. I leaned back in the seat. "Alright, now I want the trumpets at measure 11!"

After class I was walking out when I stopped and turned. First, I made sure no one was there besides Carolyn. She was there…pretty much for my mental health. I went back to the corridor that separated the Band room from the Chorus room. "Mr. Seaman…" I called walking farther.

"Yes?" I jumped about a foot in the air as a voice asked behind me.

"Ooh…okay. Whew." I exhaled. "I was wondering when the Jazz Band auditions were? But if it's a pro…"

"Two weeks. You planning on auditioning?" I looked at Caro with a wild look in my eye before turning to the director.

"Well…it never crossed my mind but…" Carolyn rolled her eyes.

"She wants to audition! She's wanted to since she picked up an instrument!" I shot a look at her and looked back at the director.

"Alright. I'll give you a shot." He said, handing me the music. "Here's the music. You also need to provide an improvisation." I sighed.

"Got it." Mr. Seaman nodded. "Alright…" I walked out of the office and looked at the music. Now THIS is what I was looking for! Eighth notes in twelve-eight time.

When I got to the room, Carolyn, Melody and I hid the music and as we did, someone knocked on the door. Carolyn motioned for us to shut up, but Melody responded.

"NO ONE'S IN HERE!"

"NOW it's not obvious at all!" I heard Andrew's voice. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. Andrew stood out there with Anthony. "Look, Lisa said you were bummed that you didn't make Symphonic and…uh…"

"We wanted to cheer you up." Anthony said. I smirked and gathered my music.

"Thanks but no thanks." I said. "I've gotta go and…get a food out of the oven." I walked past my confused friends.

"She can cook now?"

I went to the Caf and sat down, looking at the Jazz Band music. Someone put their stuff down next to me. "Hey, I'm Mike."

"Hi." I said, not looking at him. Too focused on music.

"You auditioning for Jazz Band?"

"Yeah…" I looked at him. "Why?" I was almost afraid to ask that.

"He hardly ever lets freshmen in." Great news…

"So?" I tried not to let that bother me, but when you hear that, how can you not? I closed my book and folded the music. "I can make it."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." He said, standing up and walking away. I looked back at the music. Is what he said true? Will I ever make it?


	7. Pirates!

I walked into my dorm room and tossed my keys on the table. Not like I can drive yet, but who cares? Melody wasn't there so I put in a John Mayer CD and started Western Civ notes, because my teacher is evil and assigns bucketloads of homework daily. The door knocked when I had started the second page. "Does the world NOT want me to pass this class?" I asked rhetorically, walking and opening the door. Andrew was standing outside. "What?"

"I…think you'd better come and see this."

"Why?" I asked, looking out the door. "What's going on?" He shook his head.

"Just come on."

We went to the outside of the school and spray painted on the front, clear as a pig on a sofa, were the words. "You're going down, freshman" and had a couple music notes by it. I knew who did it, but I was still in a little bit of shock.

"Are you okay?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go…somewhere else." I said, walking away from the main building. As we walked, I turned back once and looked at it, almost not believing what had been done. "How about we go to…the Caf?" Andrew shrugged.

"Sure."

We got to the Caf and there was almost nobody there. Okay, Melody and Carolyn were. "Did you see the…"

"Yes, no need to go on, thank you."

"I know what'll cheer you up!" Lisa said, walking out of nowhere. "Lots and lots of pirates!"

"What?" Melody asked, and Andrew leaned over.

"Casey has an unhealthy obsession with anything Pirates of the Caribbean." I slapped him. "Saw that coming." **SLAP!** "Now that was uncalled for, Lisa!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." She said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "But I brought both Pirates DVDs."

"YAY!" I jumped on Lisa. "Let's go watch!" I grabbed Carolyn and Melody's arms and went running out.

"You see? And that's just talking about the movie…"

"ANDREW!" **SLAP!**

"Best…movie ever." I said when the credits of "Black Pearl" were rolling down the screen. "Thanks guys."

"Hey, what's this?"

"ANTHONY! NO!" I called, but he picked it up anyways.

"Jazz Band music?"

"Yeah." I said, looking away, almost ashamed.

"Why were you hiding this?" He asked. I shook my head.

"If I didn't…"

"Of course you can make it!" Melody said, almost with fake happiness. "Come on, show us a little of what you've got!" I took out my saxophone.

"Be prepared to cover your ears." I said, then started playing "Gumbo Caliente" from memory. I even added a little improvised solo into the middle. Whole notes are boring, right? After I was done, they all sat there and stared.

"Honesty?" Anthony asked. I nodded.

"Honesty."

"That rocked!" He said. "I want you to know, that even though I am sitting down, I'm giving you a standing ovation."

"PRODUCERS!!!"

"Oh GREAT. Another Casey happy movie!" Andrew sighed, rolling his eyes.


	8. Big Mistake

"Okay, so we need to prepare our sight reading music skills. Because some of you are not up to par." Our director said, eyeing Carolyn. She turned around.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"No reason at all." He passed out all of the music. I knew there would be no music difference because there was only one tenor saxophone part, but still...

"Quarter notes and eighth notes. When am I gonna have a challenge?" I asked a tad too loudly. The band room hushed and I swear my voice echoed. "That came out a little louder than I would've liked." I said, sliding down in my chair. "I'm gonna go crawl back into my hole now."

"Alright, 1a and 1b please!" Mr. Seaman took his place at the helm with his stick of directing. Sorry, had to add a little imagery, I'm failing English. We tuned and he looked at the pieces.

"First we have 'Italian in Algeras'." Oh, sounds fun. There were some tricky woodwind parts for the clarinets and the flutes. Lucky them.

"Aw, I'm sure the music will get harder." Lisa said at the lunch table. "Want your pudding?"

"I don't HAVE pudding?"

"Then what's that stuff?" We looked at the plate.

"I don't know." I said, pushing it away. "But I'm pretty sure that it moved."

"Honestly, you two." Andrew said. "Grow up."

"Look who's talking…"

"LISA!"

"WHAT?"

"NO FIGHTING AT THE TABLE!" Carolyn yelled and we all stared at her, quite scared and surprised. She smiled and put a hand up sheepishly. "Hehe, sorry."

"Anywho, the music is gonna get harder, for State of the Art. This year we're gonna beat Marist, I can feel it." Anthony said.

"Nope, sorry. That's the burrito." Lisa said, taking a bite of her Jell-o. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just amazed at the level of your stupidity." Andrew said. "Not that I said anything insulting or something like that."

"Fuck you." Lisa said, sticking up her middle finger. He sipped his Gatorade.

"No thanks."

"ANDREW!"

I sat in the room with Melody and holding up a mirror. "Should I leave you two alone?" Melody asked. I looked up.

"No, sorry. I think I want to change my hair…"

"Why would you…" A loud knock interrupted her and she got up to answer the door, because I sure wasn't gonna answer it. Anthony was standing outside the door.

"Hi."

"What?" Melody asked. "We were having a heart to heart talk."

"If you can call it that." I said, eating a Cheeto.

"You ARE aware that we had rehersal tonight, just checking."

"WHAT?!" I jumped off the bed and grabbed my hoodie, as I was only wearing a tank top and jeans.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I just did…and it ended half an hour ago. Although, Mr. Seaman wants to talk to you tomorrow." He said, pointing at me and speaking in a scary voice. "Sorry." He walked out just as quickly as he had. I took the hoodie off and threw it aside.

"I'm stupid."

"No you're not."

"I forgot, I'm stupid."

"So I guess this makes me stupid too." Melody said. I turned to her and inhaled.

"Yes, I think it does."

"Yay for us being stupid." I looked out the window at the now blackened night. Well, there was a similarity in the color and my chances of now being able to make Jazz Band, up in smoke.


End file.
